the_world_left_behindfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Left Behind: Calling All Rangers
Southern Pan-Africa, Forlorn Ranger Training Facility September 17th, 2035 Hunter watched over the training area with pride. Joseph had been molding this new group of recruits for nearly a month now, most of whom had come from overseas but a few were local boys from here in Africa. Right now they were running a mock-operation in the killhouse, training them for the breaching and clearing of an actual building, which would more than likely come in handy during an op. Hunter walked back to his desk and reviewed the files on the men, each one had some form of previous combat experience, even if it was very little. He knew, however, that these men could be molded into something much better than they already were and could help to bring their small company of only a few hundred men towards greater glories. Hunter heard the door open behind him as he was shuffling through the files of the new recruits. Turning around quickly he saw a face that had not been seen in quite awhile, Viktor Volkanov, his old squad mate from the Siberian Rangers apparently had come all the way from the Wall to grace Hunter with his presence, which he responded with in his own speciall way. Hunter sent a punch reeling for Viktor's face. "You fucking bastard! I was MIA for nearly a year and you just now come to see me!" yelled Hunter in Russian as Volkanov reeled from the punch. Instead of responding with words, Volkanov launched his own right hook at Hunter, "You were disavowed you giant fucker! Plus its a bit hard to get to Africa shithead!" yelled Viktor as his punch connect to Hunter who stumbled back onto his desk, shaking it. The two Russians, now on either side of the room, recovering slowly from eachothers punches, began to laugh. The two had too long of a history together to get mad over military and political protocol. Viktor made his way to Hunter extending his hand for Hunter to grasp, which he did with an unearthly grip. "Well shit, I guess I can't be mad at you now can I?" said Hunter as he made his way to his seat behind the desk and offered Viktor to take a seat in front of him. "No you can't you oaf, but beyond the name calling how have you been?" asked Viktor looking around the back of the room which was filled with pictures of past operations and even the mug shots of Joseph and Hunter from their days in Black Nova. "I've been good, been getting a little banged up from time to time, but beyond that I'm good," said Hunter in response to Viktor. "Can't stay away from working can you?" said Viktor as he chuckled at Hunter's eagerness to work. "No, but I don't mind its what I like to do in all honesty and what I'm good at," said Hunter as he shifted his gaze away from Viktor towards the recruits outside now finishing up their operation in the killhouse. Joseph was lecturing them on what they had done wrong and right and pointed out what they could do to better themselves. "Speaking of what your good at, Hunter have you heard the news from home?" asked Viktor, seemingly dancing around a sensitive subject. "No, what happened?" asked Hunter, his brows furrowing in curiosity. As he came to think about it he had not heard any news coming out of the three Russias for a few months now, the last thing he had heard was how the Siberian Republic had declared him a traitor and posted a bounty for his return to Russia. "The Communists are pushing on our borders and the Council fears that they are going to make a push for some territory east of the Yenisei river," said Viktor outlining the situation that was slowly engulfing Russia. "Sounds like they have a bit of a situation on their hands," said Hunter starting to get the feeling that his old friend and squadmate had not just come here to say hello. "Hunter...As much as I love to see you again, my dearest friend, I have also been sent here on a mission, which the second I heard about I jumped to take, but nonetheless a mission. The Council wants you to help in the upcoming conflict, should one arise, and they're offering the removal of your wanted status and some monetary compensation," said Viktor speaking the terms that the Council had outlined for offering Hunter the job. "How much money is the Council wishing to put forth?" asked Hunter, his face going stone cold as he looked at his friend. "Does it matter? Your country needs your help Hunter and you intend to rob them?" asked Viktor, a frown appearing on his face as he spoke. "I intend to rob the bastards that put a bounty on my head...I will help Viktor I just need to know how much," said Hunter, though he cared about the price he would be paid he also wanted to help his home, or at least the place he had once called home. "They're willing to pay about a million a month in Standard for each month you're working," said Viktor, he knew the price was decent and so did Hunter especially since Standard was doing fairly well as the international currency. "Price seems more than fair...Tell the Council that they have found an ally, besides kicking the teeth in on some commies will feel great," said Hunter ending his order of assertion with a chuckle at the though of himself curbstomping a communist in the heat of combat. "Good, I'm glad Hunter, it'll be like the old days on the wall almost. You and your men will be deployed with my regiment, the 606th, on the Yenisei River," said Viktor describing the ranks that Hunter would be working with. "So we're effectively the front line and when did you get charged with leading a regiment?" asked Hunter confused about his friends apparently new position. "A few months back I was promoted, got put in charge of an infantry regiment and here I am," said Viktor as he flashed a medal he had in his pocket. "Well then, ''Colonel ''Viktor, I'll see you there in a few weeks," said Hunter as he stood up and extended his hand towards his long time friend, who gladly took it and forced his imposing grip on Hunter's hand which he matched equally. "Good, I may actually go and watch your man Joseph train those men, it seems like an interesting exercise," said Viktor as he headed towards the door. Hunter nodded and sat down in his chair, it was going to be a long night as he set up squadrons and tried to push these new recruits out of the training cadre and onto the battlefield that they had just been contracted into. Little did he know what he was walking into, the war which would earn him respect and admiration, the war that would crush him, the war that would see the deaths of thousands. The Winter War would soon be upon them all.